


Retrouvailles

by Sangdelicorne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: FoF, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangdelicorne/pseuds/Sangdelicorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elle ne s'attarda pas, peu désireuse de rencontrer ses amis d'hier dont elle redoutait l'hypocrite compassion, elle remonta toute la longueur du convoi avant de pousser dans le train, par la dernière portière, la petite fille.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retrouvailles

**Author's Note:**

> Le monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas bien entendu, tout revient à J.K. Rowling.
> 
> Texte écrit en réponse au jeu "Photos-fic", organisé sur le FoF, forum francophone consacré aux fanfictions  
> Il fallait écrire un OS en partant de cette photo :  
> 

 

  
Montage photos : Sangdelicorne - photos droits Universal Orlando. 

Elle courait le long des quais. Il n'était pas question qu'elle le rate. Pas aujourd'hui.  
  
— Eleonore !  
  
— Je suis là maman !  
  
— Dépêche-toi ! fit-elle en se précipitant sur le petit mur qui séparait les embarquements neuf et dix. Viens vite, le quai 9 ¾ est là !  
  
Elles traversèrent le mur et se retrouvèrent avec armes et bagages de l'autre côté sur un quai bondé. Un train rouge et noir, rutilant était pris d'assaut par une horde d'adolescents porteurs des bardas les plus invraisemblables. Sur les chariots surchargés, il y avait des sacs, des valises mais aussi des chaudrons, des balais, des cages avec des hiboux ou des chats. Des parents surveillaient l'embarquement de tout ce petit monde. Elle ne s'attarda pas, peu désireuse de rencontrer ses amis d'hier dont elle redoutait l'hypocrite compassion, elle remonta presque toute la longueur du convoi avant de pousser dans le train, par la dernière portière, la petite fille aux yeux bleus, aux longs cheveux bouclés bruns. Elle la suivit faisant léviter leurs bagages.  
  
— Va avec les autres élèves, ma chérie, moi je dois aller dans le compartiment des professeurs.  
  
— Je ne connais personne !  
  
— Ne dis pas ça, tes cousins sont là, tu le sais, et tu te familiariseras vite avec d'autres.  
  
— Ils sont infernaux.  
  
— Même James ?  
  
— Non ! pas lui, mais il sera certainement en compagnie de Maxence et Flora. Je vais voir, soupira la fillette en s'éloignant avec son sac en lévitation.  
  
Elle la regarda disparaître derrière la porte de verre dépoli avant de remonter vers la tête du train et le compartiment réservé aux professeurs. Assis sur la banquette il n'y avait qu'un homme jeune qui lisait. Souriant sous des cheveux noirs en bataille dont une mèche retombait sur le front, il fixait l'arrivante de ses très beaux yeux verts.  
  
— Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant contre lui.  
  
— Ma Mione ! ça va ? demanda-t-il en entourant ses épaules de son bras.  
  
— Je le fais aller. Je n'ai jamais fait le trajet sans lui.  
  
— Je sais ! Ce n'est pas comparable mais même après tout ce temps il me manque moi aussi. Où est Eleonore ?  
  
— Je l'ai envoyée avec ses cousins.  
  
— James est certainement avec ses frère et sœur, ça ne va guère l'enchanter. Ginny doit lui avoir demandé de ne pas les lâcher pour leur premier trajet. soupira-t-il.  
  
— Vous ne vous entendez pas mieux ?  
  
— Non, même après plus de onze ans, elle m'en veut encore. Je n'aurais jamais du l'épouser, je savais que je ne l'aimais pas comme elle l'aurait voulu, mais elle était enceinte de James. Cela aurait fait un scandale et je n'étais pas prêt à supporter ça. J'ai été plus lâche pour affronter Molly que Voldemort, railla-t-il.  
  
— Ils étaient ta seule famille.  
  
— Ça n'a pas duré. fit Harry avec une grimace désabusée.  
  
— Ron leur en a beaucoup voulu de cette attitude. Il ne comprenait pas celle de Ginny non plus. Six mois après votre divorce mené tambour battant, elle s'est mariée avec Dean, puis, presque immédiatement, il y a eu les jumeaux. C'est toi qui aurait dû être en colère.  
  
— Je ne vois pas en quoi ça aurait été utile. Je croyais pouvoir garder un semblant de bonne entente pour mon fils mais la réalité m'a bien vite prouvé que ce ne serait pas le cas.  
  
— Je n'ai jamais osé te demander pourquoi tu n'avais pas usé de ton influence quand tu as vu ce qu'elle voulait faire.  
  
— Tout simplement, je me sentais coupable. Je me punissais de cette attirance que je ressentais pour quelqu'un d'autre et que je ne pouvais contrôler. Je ne l'avais pourtant jamais trompée et jamais je ne l'aurais fait. J'avais fini par croire en l'entendant se plaindre de mon manque d'amour, d'empressement auprès d'elle, en l'écoutant me reprocher nos éternelles discussions, nos disputes que j'étais le seul responsable de la situation. La suite des évènements m'a prouvé que ce n'était pas le cas. C'était trop tard. Je lui avais laissé la maison dont je voulais faire la nouvelle demeure de générations de Potter.  
  
— Tu recommenceras. Tu ne renonces jamais.  
  
— Tu sais que non ! J'étais inconscient, nous sortions à peine du conflit avec Voldemort, nous avions soif d'aimer. Et moi, plus que tout, j'avais envie d'avoir une famille, cela m'a semblé tout naturel comme d'entrer dans le corps des aurors. J'avais dix-huit ans quand nous nous sommes mariés. Quelle folie ! J'en avais vingt-deux quand nous avons divorcé et que j'ai posé ma valise, comme l'idiot que j'étais dans le hall de cette détestable maison des Black.  
  
— ...  
  
— Et toi ?  
  
— Ron me manque comme au premier jour. On m'avait dit que le temps ferait son œuvre pourtant il est toujours là. Une médaille et des souvenirs, c'est ce qu'il me reste de mon mari.  
  
— Tu n'aurais pas oublié une petite jeune-fille qui regarde tout le monde avec les yeux de son père et la même naïveté. lui fit-il en souriant.  
  
— Je ne la perds jamais de vue. Si j'ai accepté ce poste de professeur à Poudlard c'est pour elle, même si je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir pris la bonne décision. Tant de choses vont me rappeler Ron là-bas.  
  
— Ça fait cinq ans maintenant qu'il est décédé en service, tu dois tourner la page. Il n'aurait pas voulu te voir gâcher ta vie ainsi.  
  
— Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui me donne envie de la refaire, sauf un et celui-là ne veut pas de moi.  
  
— Nous avons déjà parlé de ça. Je suis gay, Mione.  
  
— Je sais mais nous pourrions unir nos deux solitudes, nous nous entendons bien depuis tellement d'années.  
  
— J'ai fait l'erreur une fois, je ne la ferai pas deux. Et je ne veux pas perdre ma meilleure amie. Je suis toujours là quand tu as besoin de moi que ce soit pour une sortie, pour un câlin amical, pour un problème rencontré. Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi.  
  
— Je connais tout ça, c'est toi qui m'a soutenue depuis cinq ans. Je me sens seule, Harry. Je veux dormir contre un corps chaud qui me retient quand je m'éloigne, quelqu'un qui me réveillera le matin en caressant tendrement ma peau, qui prendra son café avec moi sur le coin de la table avant de partir travailler, qui s'inquiétera de ce que j'ai fait de ma journée et me consolera de mes erreurs, qui me prendra dans ses bras pour me parler quidditch et qui me distraira du livre que j'attendais de lire depuis des semaines, qui m'emmènera au restaurant italien le soir où je serai fatiguée en me disant qu'il adore les pizzas alors que c'est faux...  
  
— Quelqu'un qui t'aimera, qui fera renaître ton corps en plein épanouissement à l'amour, qui donnera un petit frère ou une petite sœur à Eleonore. Toi l'enfant unique, tu as toujours voulu une grande famille. Quelqu'un dont tu seras sûre qu'il pense à toi quand il est loin et pas à un autre, qui ne sera pas triste le jour de la Saint-Valentin ou le soir de Noël parce que celui qu'il n'arrive pas à oublier est ailleurs en train de serrer un autre corps contre lui...  
  
— ...  
  
— Tu sais tout ça, ma Mione. Nous serions malheureux tous les deux. La solitude ne doit pas te pousser à n'importe quoi et là, c'est le cas.  
  
— Tu n'as donc que l'ambition de finir ta vie seul et aigri comme Rogue ou Dumbledore ?  
  
— Ne sois pas méchante, ça ne te va pas. Ils ont aimé, jusqu'à la folie même.  
  
  
  
Un adolescent passa sa tête par la porte du compartiment les interrompant. James avait tout pris de son père même les épis dans les cheveux. Il avait juste hérité de sa mère son sourire espiègle.  
  
— Bonjour Tante Hermione ! Papa, tu me donnes des sous pour acheter des bonbons au chariot ?  
  
— Bonjour, James ! fit son père en insistant sur le premier mot.  
  
— Excuse-moi Pa ! Bonjour ! fit le garçon en l'embrassant.  
  
— Je me trompe ou c'est un tatouage que je vois sur ton biceps ? Et ce piercing dans ton arcade, tu sais bien que c'est interdit !  
  
— Le directeur ne me dira rien. Il ne me dit jamais rien. Les autres disent que je suis son chouchou et ils ont bien raison, fit-il en riant. Même Scorpius en est jaloux !  
  
— ...  
  
— Fin du second trimestre, il m'a surpris un soir après le couvre-feu dans les couloirs avec la carte du maraudeur. J'ai cru voir arriver ma dernière heure. J'étais bon pour être collé tout le reste de l'année. Il me l'a prise des mains, l'a regardée longtemps l'air étonné, il a éclaté de rire puis il me l'a rendue sans rien me dire. Alors, je peux avoir des sous ?  
  
— Tiens ! fit-il en lui tendant une douzaine de mornilles.  
  
— Merci Papa ! Tu sais c'est chouette que tu viennes enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal. Oncle Charlie n'était pas mal mais il sera mieux comme professeur de soins aux créatures magiques.  
  
  
  
Harry se tourna vers la fenêtre s'absorbant dans la contemplation du paysage. Le train roulait justement sur le plus grand des viaducs à franchir. Ils ne tarderaient pas à passer devant le château en ruine situé à leur gauche, ils avaient fait environ la moitié du chemin. Le reste se ferait à travers les campagnes écossaises. Hermione s'était mise à lire un traité de magie ancienne, ça au moins n'avait pas changé. Il s'attendait presque d'une minute à l'autre à voir la porte s'ouvrir devant Luna et ses boucles d'oreilles-radis, devant Neville qui cherchait son crapaud Trevor ou Malfoy et ses deux gardes du corps.  
  
Toutes choses qu'il avait oubliées pendant ces quinze dernières années noyé qu'il était dans ses déboires conjugaux, dans ses enquêtes en tant qu'auror jusqu'à saturation, jusqu'à la lettre salvatrice lui proposant ce poste. Il avait sauté sur l'occasion trop content de fuir la routine lénifiante, la maison sombre et vide de toute présence autre que celle d'un portrait grossier. Et puis... Mais il ne voulait pas y penser, rien attendre même si enfin il était libre. Il aurait toujours la possibilité de démissionner si ça se passait mal.  
  
Il lança un coup d'œil à sa meilleure amie. Il espérait ne pas l'avoir blessée mais il n'avait pas le choix. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle suggérait cette idée et s'y accrochait. Elle devait aller de l'avant. L'idée de fonder une famille le taraudait encore par moments pourtant il se savait incapable de donner à une femme ce qu'elle attendait.  
  
  
  
Hermione ruminait son échec. Une fois de plus il l'avait repoussée plus fermement que d'habitude. Son insistance, manifestement, ne lui plaisait pas. Il était malheureux, elle le savait. Il était tout aussi seul qu'elle, il voyait à peine son fils qui était à Poudlard toute l'année et qui revenait uniquement pour les congés. Entre ses grands parents omniprésents, les vacances en France, sa mère qui essayait de le retenir de tout son amour, il ne passait avec lui que quelques jours sur l'année. Elle, elle aimait toujours Ron. Si ils s'unissaient il n'y aurait pas d'amour comme on le concevait d'habitude dans un couple mais une profonde amitié, une grande compréhension, une douce entente à laquelle elle aspirait bien plus qu'à une passion sans lendemain.  
  
Si parfois elle avait envie de faire l'amour, le désir ne la rongeait pas. Elle se contenterait de la tendresse et peut-être que ça viendrait ensuite. Elle savait presque tout de lui. Il aurait des besoins. Il n'était pas resté solitaire ces années. Ses aventures étaient discrètes mais nombreuses, sans sentiments et sans lendemain. Depuis deux ans elle ne lui en connaissait plus aucune. Elle savait que depuis longtemps il était amoureux, il n'avait par contre jamais voulu lui en parler malgré ses questions. Elle savait juste que c'était un homme et qu'il n'était pas libre.  
  
  
  
— Bonjour Parrain ! Maman !  
  
— Oui, ma puce ?  
  
— Tu as dis que tu prenais des provisions au cas où j'aurais faim pendant le trajet. C'est le bon moment. Nous avons faim !  
  
— Tu veux du gâteau ou un sandwich ? Et toi James ?  
  
— Un petit morceau de ce cake aux pommes, tante Hermione.  
  
— Petit ? toi qui as toujours faim ! s'étonna-t-elle curieuse.  
  
— Je me réserve pour le festin du soir. Il paraît qu'il sera particulièrement soigné.  
  
— Il est chaque année extraordinaire, James, fit-elle en riant.  
  
— C'est Scorpius qui le lui a dit, lança Eleonore.  
  
— Il me semble que j'entends bien souvent parler du jeune Malfoy.  
  
— Il gagne à être connu. Il a une haute idée de sa famille mais au fond il est gentil, fit son fils en haussant les épaules.  
  
  
  
Elle se replongea de nouveau dans son livre. Tout plutôt que de penser à son mari, son amant, son ami. Elle imagina son arrivée à Poudlard, sa vie nouvelle au château. Son bureau au ministère ne lui manquerait pas. Elle ne s'était jamais épanouie dans cette fonction honorifique et inutile qu'on avait donnée à la jeune amie du Survivant. Tout comme on avait admis Harry et Ron en tant qu'assistants aurors alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas obtenu leurs aspics. D'autres par contre avaient du commencer au bas de l'échelle alors qu'ils s'étaient battus à leurs côtés. Harry avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour eux puis, poussé par Ginny, avait fini par accepter d'être incorporé. Il s'en était voulu de cautionner cette injustice et lui en avait voulu, à elle, tout autant.  
  
Ron, lui, avait aimé chaque minute passée dans ce service, bien plus que son ami qui avait très vite réalisé qu'il en avait assez des combats et de jouer les justiciers. Il rentrait le soir satisfait du devoir accompli. Il ne cherchait pas midi à quatorze heures contrairement à Harry toujours prêt à contester les ordres reçus. Il était tout aussi amoureux qu'au premier jour et si il n'était pas plus doué pour le dire qu'au début de leur relation, il lui suffisait de voir ses yeux posés sur elle pour en être sûre.  
  
  
  
Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Harry. Bercé par le bruit répétitif des roues sur les rails, il s'endormait. La tête posée contre la vitre, les yeux fermés, les traits fins apaisés, elle le trouva beau. La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup le faisant sursauter. Voir un garçon avec les cheveux aussi blonds faire irruption dans leur compartiment l'étonna à peine, c'était dans l'ordre naturel des choses.  
  
— Scorpius ?  
  
— James est en train de se battre contre des grands de septième, je ne suis pas de taille pour l'aider.  
  
Déjà Harry le suivait le long du couloir. Des éclats de voix bientôt leur parvinrent. Il ne voulut pas intervenir à coups de sortilèges et s'interposa entre son fils et les trois grands garçons. Après avoir reçu un direct du droit qui était destiné à James sur l'œil et un coup de coude sur le nez, il régla le problème en deux sorts. Les trois garçons se retrouvèrent ficelés et transportés dans un compartiment qu'il ferma les laissant là pour le reste du voyage.  
  
— Papa ! Ton œil !  
  
— Et mon nez, soupira-t-il, il est cassé une fois de plus.  
  
— Tante Hermione sait peut-être arranger ça ?  
  
— Aux dernières nouvelles ce n'était pas le cas. Que s'est-il passé, James ?  
  
— Ils ont insulté les Weasley et leur pauvreté. Moi il y a longtemps que je ne réponds plus mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde, fit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à son frère. Certains ne savent pas tenir leur langue même si il est manifeste que le résultat ne sera pas en leur faveur ! Une recrue pour les Gryffondor sans l'ombre d'un doute, finit-il un rien méprisant.  
  
— James ! se marra son père. Les quatre maisons se complètent, je te l'ai déjà dit. Serpentard n'est pas supérieur.  
  
— Je n'ai pas eu le choix, j'ai du m'en mêler, continua l'adolescent. Je savais que Scorpius irait te chercher.  
  
— C'est bien ce que je pensais, soupira Harry en tâtant son visage prudemment avec une grimace douloureuse, il est cassé.  
  
Il s'imaginait déjà débarquant à Poudlard avec un œil au beurre noir et le nez en sang.  
  
— Père ne va pas être content ! constata Scorpius.  
  
— Ce n'est pas votre faute, fit Harry calmement, et c'est au directeur de régler ce genre de chose. Je retourne dans le compartiment des professeurs avant qu'Hermione ne s'inquiète et ne vienne lancer des avada kedavra sur tout ce qui bouge.  
  
— Papa ?  
  
— Hmm? maugréa-t-il en buvant le contenu du verre que venait de lui tendre l'ami de son fils.  
  
— Tu vas épouser tante Hermione ?  
  
Il le regarda avec stupéfaction.  
  
— Qu'est ce que vous avez tous à vouloir me remarier aujourd'hui ? Non. Ce n'est pas le cas. Il faudra qu'on parle de ça sérieusement, James et que tu réalises certaines choses.  
  
— Je lui ai déjà expliqué, fit Scorpius mais il a un peu difficile d'admettre votre orientation sexuelle.  
  
Harry faillit s'étrangler avec le jus de citrouille qu'il était en train de boire. Il regarda le garçon avec stupéfaction.  
  
— Il serait temps qu'il accepte, vous ne croyez pas ? fit ce dernier en souriant malicieusement.

  
  
Il referma doucement la porte du compartiment. Peine perdue. La jeune femme leva les yeux de son livre et le fixa sans un mot avant de secouer ses boucles brunes d'un geste agacé et de se replonger dans sa lecture. Il s'assit à sa place en essayant de voir dans la vitre à quoi ressemblait son visage. Il aurait pu aller aux toilettes le contempler mais il ne pouvait de toute façon rien y faire. Il soupira et se résigna.  
  
Il faisait noir lorsque le train entra dans la gare de Pré-au-Lard. La grande silhouette d'Hagrid n'attendait pas les premières années. Il était en voyage en France. C'était son ex-beau-frère qui emmenait les plus jeunes vers les barques. Il fit léviter les bagages et se dirigea vers les sombrals et les diligences en compagnie d'Hermione. Ils franchirent enfin les grilles de Poudlard, là où tout avait commencé. Ils empruntèrent la longue avenue qui menait au château. Il revit dans la pénombre à sa droite, la forme du terrain de quidditch, à sa gauche la cabane d'Hagrid et la masse de la foret interdite.  
  
Sur le perron illuminé, une silhouette les attendait. Longue, mince, le maintien altier, il l'aurait reconnue entre cent. Les diligences déposaient leurs contingents d'élèves au bas des escaliers. Quand vint leur tour, il gravit les marches le cœur battant. Il entendit des élèves murmurer derrière lui que c'était bien la première fois que le directeur se donnait la peine d'assister à leur arrivée. Il fut devant lui beaucoup trop vite, il aurait voulu encore prolonger l'attente. Il redoutait de voir dans ses yeux, l'expression de mépris qu'il y avait si souvent trouvée autrefois.  
  
— Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne même pas que tu arrives le visage couvert de sang ? l'entendit-il murmurer de sa voix traînante. Tu es incorrigible.  
  
— …  
  
— Après toutes ces années, je suis content de te revoir enfin, Harry.  
  
Hermione assistait muette à la scène irréelle qui se déroulait devant elle. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Ainsi c'était lui. Leur ennemi de toujours. Marié à sa sortie de Poudlard à la femme qui lui était promise depuis l'enfance, sommé par son père de perpétuer la dynastie Malfoy. Leur union tumultueuse avait défrayé la chronique aussi souvent que les exploits des aurors Potter et Weasley, autant que le divorce intervenu il y a quelques mois à peine après deux ans de procédures acharnées. Quatorze ans d'union, dix ans de haine étalés sur la place publique, jusqu'au moment où il était devenu directeur de l'école de sorcellerie et avait vécu sur place dans son appartement de fonction. Au début il retournait en vacances au manoir, depuis deux ans il n'y avait plus mis les pieds. Depuis le même laps de temps, Harry n'avait plus eu un seul petit ami. Puis cet été, ils avaient reçu tous les deux de sa main une proposition de poste d'enseignant. Elle croyait devoir user de diplomatie pour le convaincre d'accepter, elle l'avait trouvé rédigeant sa lettre de démission au magenmagot. Elle comprenait enfin pourquoi.  
  
— Moi aussi, Draco.  
  
Hermione détourna les yeux de leurs retrouvailles. Elle se sentait nauséeuse. Elle avait toujours supposé que son ami finirait par se rendre à ses raisons. Manifestement, il était attendu ailleurs. Elle sentit qu'on l'observait. Un homme séduisant la fixait de ses yeux sombres, quelque chose en lui semblait familier.  
  
— Bonsoir Hermione. Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? Anthony, Anthony Goldstein, j'étais à Serdaigle. Je suis le professeur de sortilèges. Je vais te montrer ton appartement si tu veux, lui fit-il en souriant. Il est en face du mien.  
  
Elle le suivit, non sans un regard en arrière. Harry, la tête légèrement penchée, un sourire doux sur les lèvres écoutait son vis-à-vis incliné vers lui. Elle soupira avant de suivre Anthony qui l'attendait patiemment. Il avait vu le traité qui dépassait de son sac, ils se lancèrent dans une passionnante discussion comparative des magies.

  
  


End file.
